mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Screen Gems "S from Hell" Logo Bloopers BS44 Edition
Screen Gems "S from Hell" Logo Bloopers BS44 Edition is a cancelled series created by Ultraskarloey. It is BM44's version of Davemadson's original SG Bloopers. Differences between original and BM44's version Everything is the same from the original, only different characters in logos, and four new characters: Squirrel Girl from MARVEL, Josh Chomik from thecomputernerd01, and two original characters, Lexine and Johnny. BAD NEWS EVERYONE This series is now indefinitely cancelled. Please visit other series while on this wiki. Thank you and have a good day! ~ BM44 New Character Info *Squirrel Girl - Real name Doreen Green, she has first appeared in Marvel Super Heroes #8: Winter Special. She has her own comic series, called The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl. She has first appeared in Episode 1. This was also her first appearance on Davemadson's Universe. *Josh Chomik - He is a YouTuber who makes parodies of famous songs to raise money for his college fund. He has first appeared in Episode 1, taking Microsoft Sam's role. This was also his first appearance on Davemadson's Universe. *Lexine - A red-haired girl who wears a black shirt with peach skin. She has an identical body and look to Microsoft Mary. She is called "The Alex-diamond". *Johnny - A brown-haired boy who wears a purple tank top with peach skin also. He has an identical body to Microsoft Sam, only with spiked-top hair. Episodes There will be 3 seasons and 12 episodes for each season. Season 1 *Episode 1: Grosseries Everywhere! *Episode 2: Logo Attack *Episode 3: The Attack of the Bugs *Episode 4: Lettering for Logos *Episode 5: War of Supremacy *Episode 6: The Road Trip *Episode 7: Scrambled Scotty *Episode 8: Hello Hawaii! *Episode 9: Past Ten O' Clock (coming soon) *Episode 10: Back to the Studio (coming soon) *Episode 11: GoNoodle Problems (coming soon) *Episode 12: Season 1 Finale! (coming soon) Season 2 Season 3 Transcripts *Screen Gems "S from Hell" Logo Bloopers BS44 Edition/Episode 1 Transcript *Screen Gems "S from Hell" Logo Bloopers BS44 Edition/Episode 2 Transcript *Screen Gems "S from Hell" Logo Bloopers BS44 Edition/Episode 3 Transcript *Screen Gems "S from Hell" Logo Bloopers BS44 Edition/Episode 4 Transcript *Screen Gems "S from Hell" Logo Bloopers BS44 Edition/Episode 5 Transcript *Screen Gems "S from Hell" Logo Bloopers BS44 Edition/Episode 6 Transcript *Screen Gems "S from Hell" Logo Bloopers BS44 Edition/Episode 7 Transcript *Screen Gems "S from Hell" Logo Bloopers BS44 Edition/Episode 8 Transcript Trivia *This is the first ever series in the wiki's history to have Squirrel Girl, Josh Chomik, Grossery Gang, and other stuff. *This is also one of the first series to have both Microsoft Anna and Microsoft Zira included, despite that Anna's voice is no longer supported. *For 12 days, the series went on a hiatus. But on March 30, 2018, Episode 7 came out, ending the hiatus. *A human named Marko Matosevic was supposed to appear in S1 E8: Hello Hawaii!, but was replaced by Fabio the Moose from GoNoodle. So he will appear in S1 E9: Past Ten O'Clock. He is used as a superweapon, according to reports. *The series was cancelled due to the creator doing other stuff besides the series. It will return with Episode 9 if he feels like it. Gallery Squirrel_Girl.jpg|Squirrel Girl Josh_Chomik!.jpg|Josh Chomik Lexine.png|Lexine (NEW) Johnny.png|Johnny (NEW) Johnny is angry.png|Angry Johnny Johnny throwing a tantrum.png|Johnny throwing a tantrum. Category:Series Category:Logo Blooper series Category:Squirrel Girl Category:Series made by BM44 Category:Grossery Gang Category:Microsoft Sam Category:Microsoft Mike Category:Microsoft Mary Category:Johnny Category:Lexine Category:Videos Category:TTS Videos Category:TTS Videos Created By BM44 Category:TTS Series Category:Cancelled Series Category:Indefinitely Cancelled